Isoprene (2-methyl-1,3-butadiene) is the critical starting material for a variety of synthetic polymers, most notably synthetic rubbers. Isoprene is naturally produced by a variety of microbial, plant, and animal species. In particular, two pathways have been identified for the biosynthesis of isoprene: the mevalonate (MVA) pathway and the non-mevalonate (DXP) pathway (FIG. 19A and FIG. 19B). However, the yield of isoprene from naturally-occurring organisms is commercially unattractive. About 800,000 tons per year of cis-polyisoprene are produced from the polymerization of isoprene; most of this polyisoprene is used in the tire and rubber industry. Isoprene is also copolymerized for use as a synthetic elastomer in other products such as footwear, mechanical products, medical products, sporting goods, and latex.
Currently, the tire and rubber industry is based on the use of natural and synthetic rubber. Natural rubber is obtained from the milky juice of rubber trees or plants found in the rainforests of Africa. Synthetic rubber is based primarily on butadiene polymers. For these polymers, butadiene is obtained as a co-product from ethylene and propylene manufacture.
While isoprene can be obtained by fractionating petroleum, the purification of this material is expensive and time-consuming. Petroleum cracking of the C5 stream of hydrocarbons produces only about 15% isoprene. Thus, more economical methods for producing isoprene are needed. In particular, methods that produce isoprene at rates, titers, and purity that are sufficient to meet the demands of a robust commercial process are desirable. Also desired are systems for producing isoprene from inexpensive starting materials.